Just Roll The Camera
by Dominate One
Summary: Sasuke a camera man and he found the most beautiful thing and all he had to do was look through the lens. SasuNaru Abuse, Anal, Angst, H/C, HJ, Humil, Language, M/M
1. The Number One Show RASENGAN!

Just Roll The Camera

Chapter 1 The Number One Show _RASENGAN!_ (Naruto yelling)

Author by Dominate One  
Yaoi baby! Got to love it!

"Sasuke can you get me the wire thats on the table over there?" Came a immediately question from Kakashi that was standing not to far away from the camera equipment that was pointing at the stage with a chair and a couch.

Rasengan was the shows name and a hit one at that, it was performed by Jiraiya. He interview the hottest celebrities the world has ever seem. Jiraiya was getting to the point were he wanted to retired and pass the show onto some one younger and hotter that the show will continue on with the new kid.

Sasuke a younger hired intern of Kakashi was the head camera man, Sasuke had jumped up when he was asked to find the wires that he needed. Sasuke looked around where he was at, a table with a ton of different colored wires. This was his first day on the job and the wires was his first duty as a camera assistance asked of him and didn't know which one that he needed.

"It's the blue one!" Came the inpatient reply from the white-haired male.

_Oh come on! There's three different color blues here!_ "Kakashi-sempai can you be more detailed with what type of blue it is?"

Kakashi sighed, he had enough of this. He started walking over to the very confused and very embarrassed raven. He shoved the younger male to the side and grabbed the darkest blue there was, he didn't give the raven any glance as he walked back over to the camera.

Sasuke tsk as he looked away, it wasn't is fault that the guy was stupid and should have gave a better answer then the blue one!

Kakashi plugged the end of the blue wires into the camera side and to the monitor from the director to see as will as the rest of the cast and crew.

Today Jiraiya will be interview a new hot shot singer from a small village called Sound, Temari the girl had looks and the voice and in Jiraiya case a nice set of boobs. He's was the one to request the girl after seeing her performance on ' Konoha Got Talent' it was a knock off on the American version.

She hasn't yet to arrive but her limo was on the way, with her manager and a few other people.

Jiraiya appeared from the makeup room with dark lines running on his face, he already had his clothes for the show on. There was a guy running away with a wire in his ear asking if Temari was her yet, he was in a panic since they with air in about thirty minutes.

Jiraiya made a beeline to the donut table, with a cream fill donut that he had spotted early. He picked it up and walked over at a raven that was keeping a safe distance away from anyone. "Hey kid you new?"

"Jiraiya-sempai? Un, yes. I'm trying with this job but right now I'm really bad at it."

He chuckled, "all you have to do it get you rhyme and in no time I'm sure you will be head camera man." He gave him a wink, "or the next hermit?"

"A hermit?"

Jiraiya looked stun as the kid didn't know who he really was. He brought up his hand, he lifted his leg and bounced to the side, "I'm Jiraiya the hermit sage! And the women clang to my every word and is my inspiration on my writing!"

Sasuke found himself having a sweat droplet running down back of his head. "I'll try." _I can't believe this guy is my boss. Who would in their right mind will work for him or every be his pupil?_

Jiraiya had left Sasuke to head towards the stage where he sat down and grabbed a sheet f paper that someone had headed him after he had sat down.

"Temari will be arriving soon!" Was call out my the headphone male.

Jiraiya snickered and rubbed his hands together, fresh meat.

"Temari's here! Everyone get ready!" He said to everyone around him, he soon press the headphone and talked to the other person that was on the other end. "Is she camera ready? Yes she is camera ready." He nodded with a smile forming. Having her camera ready make things a lot easier. "People she's coming. Everyone get ready!"

Temari was rushed to the stage with people powering her face and adding glossy pink lip stick.

_'Talk Show Host Jiraiya The Hermit'_

"Temari welcome hottie. So how was the American tour?" Jiraiya asked off the Q cards.

"It was all very amazing. American people are probably my biggest fans out there." She replied just like her manager had asked her too. "I would have like to stay longer but my Chine Tour is about to began soon."

"Very interesting...you have a boyfriend now? Probably with a huge sloth."

"Sloth?"

Jiraiya nodded, "yea I can't say _censored_ on TV. So huge sloth, yes or no."

"Both."

"Ahh, you nasty _censored_ tease."

Temari wasn't laughing, "that makes two of us."

Jiraiya jumped up off his chair, "HEY! I'm not a _censored_, women with bigs tits gets me _censored_. I will show you later what a real _censored_ tease really is.."

"Jiraiya stick with the Q cards." His ear piece commanded. "We're live stop saying bad things, children are watching."

Jiraiya cleared his throat, he calmly sat down. "Temari I hear you coming out with a new album, what is it called and can we have simple of one of your hits."

Temari smiled, "the new album will be coming out in November, and it is call Fan. I have the perfect song to sing for all of you."

The crowds started screaming and clapping.

The camera zoned up close to Jiraiya. "When you come back Temari will be preforming one of his songs from her new album that and more coming up."

"And were out!" The head camera called out.

Make up people come out of stage, fluffing her hair and applying lip stick. The band was already set up on the right side of the stage were she will be singing. She got up and headed for the band stage area, she sat on the stool with a mic stand in front of her.

"Were coming back...in...5..4..3." He did the last two numbers using his fingers.

"Welcome back, allow me to introduce Fan-On-Fan. With her singing a song from her new album. Here she is!"

The camera moved to the band stage, the drum started and then the rest of the musician followed and then her voice open.

_'Talk Show Host Jiraiya The Hermit'_

"Thats a wrap! Good job everyone!" Cast and craw people clapped and cheered. Jiraiya was already heading for his dressing room. Fan-On-Fan left for a plane to South America to a tour there.

Kakashi was wrapping wires inbetween his thumb and index fingers that ran over his elbow. Kakashi looked around and found his intern being harassed by the female inters. "Hey..you." Kakashi said pointing at the raven.

"Its Sasuke." He said as he pulled away from the girls and headed to see what his boss wanted.

Kakashi grinned under his grey blue mask, "I see that you become popular with the ladies."

"Them!" Sasuke sneered as he turned his head to see 'Them.'(1)

"Yes them, you have a problem with them?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Did you need something?" He said impatiently. He was headed the wined up coils, he took them and stared at them before looking up to his boss.

"I have a field test for you, I want you to take a camera and go video tape what you see."

"Whats the point in that?"

"I was an intern just like you and my boss told me to do the same..." Kakashi differed off, remembering that day when he too took a camera.

Sasuke looked around him, his boss had his head tilted up and slightly turn to the side. "Kakashi? Kakashi!" Sasuke let out a puff out air, he walked away from the crazy white-haired. Jiraiya...Kakashi. Sasuke then been wondering if everyone that works there loses their minds.

Sasuke walked over to the cameras on a long table, he was a camera man so taking one wasn't going to get him in trouble. He took the camera that had a tan tape stuck to the side that had a number 54. He picked it up, it was a small one and could be held with his hands.

He turned it on and uncap the lens, he looked through it and began looked around the room. Having one eye on one particular spot really helps you focus and not be distracted by other meanness things.

Sasuke heard someone cleared their throat, his leaned his head back and brought the camera. He looked to the side and found Kakashi standing not to close by.

"Looks like you found a camera for you." He walked over to the raven, looking at the number before smiling. "This will be interesting..." He said offhandedly.

"What are you talking about?" He said in a puzzled tone.

"No. Nothing." He shook his head.

"Whats with the eye patch?" He gestured to the left side of his own face since he rather not touch or point at his patched eye. "I saw you taking it off when we were going live?"

"This," Kakashi covered his left eye using his hand, "is my camera eye. It show great detail of any shot."

"Camera eye?" Sasuke paused as he looked down at the camera. "Is that a profession saying?"

"Nope. My saying. When you work on their camera eye you'll see what I'll see."

Sasuke lifted his head, "and how do I do that?"

"Look through a camera."

"I get to took this with me?" He lifted up the camera.

Kakashi smirked as his eyes looked down at the equipment. "Call it homework." With that said he turned away and headed back over to the lounge room where everyone was at.

Sasuke watched the white-haired male walk away, his eye shot down to the camera. Sasuke took the camera as he walked straight to the exit sign, Sasuke soon started taping whatever was around him. He started with the parking lot.

_'Talk Show Host Jiraiya The Hermit'_

Uzumaki Naruto slammed the door open as he was storming away from a screaming Jiraiya, he grunted as he over stepped some wires. He gave a side glance to the lounge room where he heard the craw laugh and talk.

Naruto was heading over to the long table where he had placed his camera and other wires. The blond shifted around, he was becoming flustered as he couldn't find his camera. He looked at the taped on and still he didn't see his camera. Camera 54 was missing.

"Where the hell is my camera?!" Naruto muttered, he must had sense someone behind as he turned and stared at the older man. "What are you doing here?"

Kakashi smirked, "looking for camera 54?"

Naruto expression snapped, from glare to surprise. "Where is it?"

"My intern, Sasuke has it. I think I saw him out in the parking lot."

Naruto glared, "you are such a dick Kakashi!" He ran passed the white-haired male and to the exit door as fast as his legs could move.

_'Talk Show Host Jiraiya The Hermit'_

Sasuke shifted around, watching cars drive up to the security as he raised the gate. He lifted his arm a little to get a different angle, then he heard foot steps. He turned and found a panting blond stopping a mere 5ft from Sasuke. _I think I just found my camera eye._

"Thats my camera!" He extracted his hand, expectantly the raven to hand it over.

Sasuke dropped the camera from his eyes and stared at the other male. He didn't move or speak.

"Are you deaf?"

Sasuke blinked as the blond had just insulted him! "No I'm not."

"Then can I have my camera back."

Sasuke held the camera close to him. "Kakashi told me to took this camera."

"Well it wasn't his in the first place!" Naruto came forward and took the grey and black camera from the pale his hands. The the camera in his hands Naruto turned away and walked back toward the studio.

Kakashi appeared next to the raven, he had his hands inside his pocket. "You just meet Naruto. He's will be Jiraiya replacement in the future as you will be my replacement."

TBC

(1) "Them" Is a movie.. an alive horror movie, where the main characters wear special sunglasses to see their real faces. Sasuke meant they are two-faced.


	2. My Chance At The Big Time

Just Roll The Camera

Chapter 2 My Chance At The Big Time

Author by Dominate One  
Yaoi baby! Got to love it!

Sasuke was annoyed as he driver clear across town, he was asked to go get some coffee and donuts for the whole cast and craw. That was over a hundred people! He had some many orders he didn't know where to start, he was just glad Kakashi wrote everyone's order down.

54 glazed donuts. 100 cups of coffee, 12 sprinkles donuts.

Sasuke could have done all of this by himself but Kakashi insist that he took two more people with him. He had meet Neji and Shikamaru who were also interns but they had been there longer then Sasuke has. He also thought since they were silence he could deal with this too. That is until Shikamaru started taking, and it was about that blond he had met a week ago.

"Soon Naruto will be taking Jiraiya-sempai place."

"Its Naruto what do you expect Shikamaru." Neji said back. "Sasuke, have you meet Naruto by any chance?"

Sasuke groan as he was pulled into their conversation. "Once. I took his camera."

"You took camera 54?!" Shikamaru that had been in the back was leaning inbetween the gap. "What did he do to you?"

"He took the camera back." He shrugged as he took his hands off the steeling wheel for a second. He rolled back his window, his car was getting stuffy.

"He didn't fire you?" Neji asked with a turn of his head.

Sasuke snorted. "Obviously since I'm here. Does he fire people a lot?"

"Only on his good day. His bad days you just want to stay clear from him or you will he his boot up your ass and then he show you the door." Shikamaru said from the back.

_'Don't Speak'_

Naruto grunted as he shifted Jiraiya over onto his stomach. "Old man. Did you drunk to much that your dead now?"

Tsunade came in with afew wet towels and rags, she came over and kneeled beside the blond. "If he keeps drinking he's going to ask you to donate a liver to him." She placed a wet rag over the back of his neck. "I swear this man could never hold his alcohol."

"Or denies anyone that offers him a drink on them." Naruto added his two cents.

"That too." She looked over to the blond, sharing a smile with him. "I hope hes well enough to do the show today."

"Who's his guest star?" Naruto looked over at the old lady.

"Maito Gai from the celebrity fat camp."

"Not him! He always brings that miniature versions of Gai. He's always 'Gai this' or 'Gai that.' It gets so annoying.."

Tsunade leaned back on her knees. "I'm sorry you feel like that when he's done nothing but call you his friend."

Naruto sighed, "I do like him but..he can be to much some times." He lifted his hand and rubbed his blond locks, he soon dropped his hand to his lap.

Jiraiya groan as he continue to hear voices above him, "Naruto? Tsunade?"

"We're here Jiraiya-sama." Naruto replied as he grabbed and lifted the rag from the old man's neck. "You feeling any better?"

"Not really." He muttered as he shifted his hands under him to lift himself up into a sitting position. "Do we have any coffee?"

Tsunade gave a grunted. "Not yet. The interns haven't got back yet." She was craving a cup of Joe as well. "You're just going to have to wake yourself up."

_'Don't Speak'_

"Do we have everything?" Sasuke asked as he slowly pulled from the sidewalk. Shikamaru was in the back, counting and see if the donuts they had were the right ones. Neji was holding all of the coffees in a cardboard holders. He was turning them to find writing. "It since like we have all of the coffee."

"Yes. I have all the numbers right and the right orders."

Sasuke nodded and with back to the studio, being careful not to get pull over or slip any of the coffee.

_'Don't Speak'_

The group was greeted by two blonds standing outside the studio door. "You have the coffees right?" A women blonde asked as she rudely pointing a finger at the three intern guys.

The group stopped as as the woman was suddenly coming towards them. "Jiraiya really needs a pick-me-up." She just grabbed on of them, not caring if it had any cream or sugar. She went back inside to gave her boss his medicine.

Naruto stayed behind as he looked apon the interns. He grunted before turning and heading inside as he getting look back.

Neji didn't seem fazed by all the woman and the blond, he was the first one to move from his spot inbetween Sasuke and Shikamaru. The other two followed behind the long-haired male, Neji leaded them to the lounge room where they set the boxes on the long cloth table.

Jiraiya had been in the room with the two blonds standing over him.

"You shouldn't have stayed up all night drinking, old man."

"Naruto..." Jiraiya reached out a hand towards his young pupil. "...you have to do the show."

"WHAT...? You can't be serous old man, I can't do this yet. I haven't been on TV yet!"

"What are you scare?" Came a tauting voice behind them.

Naruto whipped his head around. "_You!_" He pointed a finger at the raven, he had his arms cross over his chest as he leaned against the table.

"Naruto.." Tsunade gave a warning tone as she set the empty cup on the ground after Jiraiya had finished drinking his coffee. "You have to take Jiraiya place."

Naruto brought his hands to hold his cheeks. "B-but thats like a million people watching and with Gai as my first interview...it will be disasters."

"Gai can be a little to much for your first interview...I could cancel Gai and find someone else." Tsunade tilted her head in thought. "Don't worry Naruto I'll find you a good nice and clean interviewer." She stood up and walked outside the room, she was going to her office and began making phone calls.

Naruto sighed as he looked down at the older male. "Are you sure your not up to go your interview?"

"Naruto I know your nervous, you only been my intern for about four weeks. My guts were right into picking you and now its your turn to shine...or something like that crap.." Jiraiya lifted a rap over his forehead.

There was a tap at the door and Kakashi had entered, he shut the door and moved over to the couch with the other white-haired male. "That was some party last night...until you started drinking."

Naruto looked over at the male before glancing down, he was nervous. He had never been filed before, not even by himself. He was going to leaned that fifth week. He was not ready for this...

Jiraiya talked to Kakashi, telling eachothers where they went after the party. The other interns had set out the donuts and coffee, after that was done they headed outside the lounge. After they left Naruto stood up and went over to the table, he grabbed a gazed donut and bit into it.

He may be nervous but he knew what to do, he had watched Jiraiya shelve times. He just had to lay of the cursing while he was interviewing the person. Naruto moved towards the door and left the old guys to themselves, he had stood outside the door eating his donut.

Naruto sighed as he began walking, he had ate the donut and moved to the stage where Jiraiya had sat for many years and now it was his turn, his chance.

TBC

a/n Alright! Second chapter out! Next chapter is all about Naruto's first interview..who will it be? I just got The Driver Ch19 done..took me awhile!


	3. My First Time At The Big Time AND IT'S F

Just Roll The Camera

Chapter 3 My First Time At The Big Time AND IT'S FREAKING ME OUT!!

Author by Dominate One  
Yaoi baby! Got to love it!

"Breath Naruto. Breath..." Naruto intake of breath in front of a mirror in his dressing room, deep breathing was big around here but that didn't mean it would work for Naruto. "Breath...omg I can't do this!!!!" He grunted as he then bent over, clutching his gut.

"Meowwww." A bright orange cat purred against his legs, rubbing itself over and over.

_HUH!_ "What are you doing here?" He stared down at the cats golden eyes.

There was a chuckle, "it reminded me of you dobe. I found it eating out of the garbage behind the dumpster of studio 12."

_Asshole._ A blond eyebrow twitched. "Why are you messing with me?" The young hostess gave a flat tone, he didn't like it when this guy always around at the worst of times.

The paler male pushed himself from the frame and lazily stroll over to the red couch, he lightly kicked the side as he avoided the blond boss. Sasuke reached up and flap his bangs back as he looked over at the other male in the room. "Jiraiya wanted to do a fake scene before the real scene. He wants you on stage but he's not ready for you yet so someone will be by later." He did want he was told, he then moved to the door where he was. He gave one last glance at the lost blond, "you'll do fine."

Naruto blinked as he watched the black shirt male walked out the door, he didn't know why but the raven just helped him.

"Meow!"

"Huh? Oh!" He forgot about the cat as he looked down as the cat's face looked up at him with doll eyes. "Are-are you a gift I wonder?" Naruto teased but then realized Sasuke was gone. "Well, at least your orange." He bent down and picked the the orange fuzzball around it's stomach. He seat down and flipped the feline over and scratched at his tummy.

He purred against the blond's touch. As he pet the cat his mind wondered on who he will will be interviewing. He picked up the cat and found out that it was a male, he strolled over to the couch and sat down, placing the male cat on his lap. Running his fingers on the spine, he leaned back and waited for someone to come get him as he could found out who he will be interviewing as well as preparing to go live.

It wasn't to long before the stage manager came and got him.

They walked to the set and Naruto was handed a script, he sat down on the stage chair. He flipped through the pages, looking over his lines that was highlighted. It wasn't long before he was scanning to see who his first interview was, it read: Sai.

He heard of this guy before, mostly people talking, rumors here and there. Nothing bad about him though. Naruto flipped the script close and stood up for the chair, nerves got to him as he began to walk around the studio, wondering if Jiraiya felt like this.

Naruto soon found himself near the cameras and equipment, he spotted a the camera guy that gave him that cat which it was left in that room. Naruto couldn't believe himself as he hid behind a corner not to far from the pale male, he couldn't made heads or tails if the guy was hitting on him earlier or not. He been hit on before but he never found them attractive, unless he counted the redhead he was dating.

Naruto could imagen what Gaara would say to him if he were to find him in this situation.

_'One Big Mess'_

It wasn't long before the guy showed up to the studio along with his pet eightball, a green lizard that was held to his chest.

Naruto eyeball the guy for a slip second before moving to greet him. "Are you Sai?" He asked to make sure him wasn't talking to a nobody.

"Who whats to know?" Was followed by a small growl from the creature in his hand.

"I'm N-aruto, I'm sorry did your lizard just growled at me?" Naruto seemed to back up, he watched enough animal shows where anything could go wrong.

The guy seem to smirk at the males reaction. "Your the guy who's interviewing me?" He cocked his side to the side, soon his lizard followed when the head turning. "I was told you would be a profession but you seen like a class pussy to me."

"EH!" He screeched! It suddenly dawn on Naruto that this wasn't going to turn out so well.

_'One Big Mess'_

"Has anyone seen Naruto?" A guy with headphones ask the guy writing on a clipbroad.

The guy with his clipbroad looking around and then turning his body along with his head. "I haven't seen him in awhile.."

_Great, we lost him._ He got on his headphone and started asks everyone that was listen to found Naruto.

_'One Big Mess'_

Naruto sat down, his hands gripped his hair in a way that someone wouldn't call in a gentle way. He was in mesmerize. The male stood up abruptly as he then would storm out of the room and towards the exit sign, desperately trying to get away.

He wasn't always the type to just run away, so when he Naruto always get like this he would always to to his hiding place, honorable enough it was at the gate house which was kindly nice since he made friend with the guard named Kiba. It was the perfect escape that he needed.

"Kiba! Let me hide out for a bit!" Naruto panted out, clutching his chest with his left hand.

Kiba gave him a shock look as he had watch the Naruto ran from the stdio exit door all the way to the gate which was a good 50ft away. "What happen to you, bro?"

Naruto whipped his forehead. "I'm going LIVE!"

_'One Big Mess'_

"We can't find him!" There were shouts going around everyone. The crew was searching for the lost blond.

Kakashi stood and watch humorously as the crew ran around like they just lost their heads, he was impressed to found his apprentices right beside him. "I think you should help find him before Jiraiya hears about this." He said in a former manner.

_How come I don't see him searching?_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he began to walk away.

_'One Big Mess'_

"Calm down! Calmmmm dowwwwnnnn!" Kiba breathed out the words, helpfully calming the blond. He had a towel in his hands as he made it into a fan for Naruto. "I can't believe your going live. That's great you know." He said to make Naruto understand that this wasn't something bad.

_I know that!_ Naruto thoughts pouted. He was sitting underneath the lookout window, he was slump down, looking like he just lost his favitor toy. "Kiba. I know this is want I wanted but...so soon? I don't know if I'm really, it's like I'm being throwing to the dogs without some protecting!"

Kiba hummed to himself. It wasn't like he had his dream job, but work was work. "Listen Naruto I know things in the show biz can be a little scary at times but you shouldn't worry so much. It you fail the only thing that would happen is that Jiraiya-sama can't fire you. He's the one putting you out there without any experience...so its his head not yours."

Relief washed out in in a slip second. Now that he had a chance to stop and think about it, he didn't know why he was such afraid in the first place. "Your right. Thanks Kiba!" Naruto grin up at him.

"And when you get to the big times, let me be your bodyguard!"

"Kiba, no offense but you have the same body type as me. I don't even look like I can take on a twelve year old." There was laugher from above them. Naruto shot his head upwards to the window, seeing black hair and pale skin.

"You got that right, idiot."

Kiba stood up and began to glare at the newcomer. "Your that new guy, right?"

Naruto followed Kiba. "Sasuke."

Sasuke gave them both a blank stare, he turned on his heels. "Everyone looking for you. You better hurry or they would find someone else....someone that would be better!" He shot at him.

"What the hecks your problem!" Naruto stormed out of the guards boxes.

Sasuke tch and began walking away from him. "I don't like wimps that hide." He said for the blond to hear.

TBC

a/n I'M SO SORRY!!!! Uhhhggg! I wish this writers block would just leave me alone! I've been watching A LOT of anime on the big WB and I finally saw Twilight! Edward~!!!!! I'm now watching -man...I know its already done but I just never had the time to watch all 103 ep! I just got finish watching ep58. Allen you can do it. Active your innocence!!!!!!!! By the way I'm off Hiatus.


End file.
